


Pederastia

by AltenVantas



Series: Natal 2014 [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Greek Culture, Greek Society, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pederastia era o ato de um homem mais velho tutelar um menino, no inicio da adolescência, guiando pela sociedade e ensinando sobre cultura e a guerra. O ato de amor também podia acontecia entre eles, embora não houve qualquer ápice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pederastia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



> As opiniões expressas aqui não é as do autor e sim o que realmente acontecia quando a história acontecia.

Gon olhou uma ultima vez para a sua tia, a mulher lhe sorria encorajadoramente enquanto andava em direção à casa que seria como sua pelos próximos anos, onde iria aprender as artes do combate e outras coisas que seria importante para ele saber como homem. Não poderia ver sua tia ou qualquer outra mulher de sua família até terminar ou seu instrutor julgar necessário, se casar era algo para quando terminasse os seus estudos. Mas isso poderia esperar, afinal por que ficar com uma mulher se ele poderia ter um homem instruído como si? Só aceitaria tal acordo para passar adiante o seu nome.

Olhou para o interior do cômodo de entrada, estava um pouco escuro e por isso o mais novo não poderia distinguir muita coisa alguém alguns vasos e arte. Franziu a testa sem saber realmente porque um homem de bem, instruído e rico teria esse tipo de coisa em casa, o próprio Sócrates já tinha verbalizado que os artistas deveriam ver fora das cidades. Gon achava que era o homem era o que estava sendo seguido nos últimos anos em questão de pensamento ideológico, obviamente estava errado.

Deu um passo para frente, percebendo que havia um sofá e algumas coisas que poderiam ser livros, mas não consegui identificar sobre que tipo de assunto estava se tratando. Começou a chegar perto quando sentiu um cheiro que soube exatamente definir, tinha um que de rosas, mas seu nariz não conseguia captar mais nada. Olhou ao redor buscando pela planta, contudo não conseguiu achar nada além do que já tinha descoberto antes, isso só lhe deixou ainda mais atento e preocupado. Seu nariz não errava.

Começou a andar com mais cautela e finalmente chegou às prateleiras onde estavam os livros que haviam lhe chamado à atenção, estendeu a mão para pegá-lo quando uma mão interceptou o seu caminho. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, viu-se sendo virado e uma boca encostando-se à sua, olhos dourados e frios encara os seus que estavam assustados; sem perceber uma língua encostou-se à sua. Isso foi o suficiente para tirá-lo do torpor em que se encontrava.

Sua tia havia lhe dito que o homem era uma pessoa imprevisível e perigosa, contudo fora o único que havia aceitado treinar um menino que havia perdido o pai e por isso Gon teria que fazer de tudo para agradá-lo, pois seria sua única chance de ser um cidadão de bem. Foi por isso que massageou de volta a língua que estava na sua boca, foi por isso que o deixou puxar para mais perto de si, mesmo estando assustado e um pouco inseguro sobre como proceder aquilo que estava sendo exigido de si.

Tão abrupto quanto começou. Terminou.

\- Você é melhor do que ultimo aluno que me enviaram, talvez possa a vir há durar um pouco mais.

Viu-o estender a mão sobre si e pegar o pergaminho que estava interessado em primeiro lugar, ainda não tinha encontrado sua voz para dizer qualquer coisa. Tudo estava indo um pouco rápido de mais.

\- Você queria as poesias de Safo, seriam melhores se elas não fossem escritas por uma mulher para outras mulheres.   

Viu uma mão extremamente branca lhe entregar o rolo, sua força era incrível mesmo nesse simples ato, mas foi ai que ele pode ver um pouco do homem. Estava usando uma toga que parecia ser fina, com um broche contendo um símbolo que não estava familiarizado, seus braços a mostra eram como se esculpidos pelas próprias musas em mármore e suas pernas também possuíam um beleza única.

Viu-o se sentando e dobrando as pernas, também pode perceber mesmo com aquela luz que o cabelo dele era completamente diferente de tudo o que o menino já vira, de uma cor profunda e forte de vermelho quase como fogo. Quase como sangue.

\- Está gostando do que vê?

A frase foi acompanhada por um sorriso, novamente não sabia como nomear aquele ato, parecia sarcástico, parecia cruel e parecia também sexy. Gon nunca ficara perto de um homem assim.

\- Se não vai responder, vou crê que é mudo e por isso meu novo criado.

\- N-não, é só que não estou acostumado com a presença de um homem como senhor.

Os olhos dourados do homem brilharam de uma forma que ele que novamente lhe intrigou, mas não estava ficando irritado ou frustrado e sim ávido por descobrir mais sobre aquele homem. Querendo saber sobre os jeitos e a história dele.

\- Então você é tal sobrinho da mulher sem homem e aparentemente não possui educação também, acho que vou ter de ensinar muitas coisas rapazinho.

\- Perdão pela intromissão me disse que você estaria aqui e por isso entrei. Eu sou sim o sobrinho dela e meu nome é Gon.

\- Eu sei o seu nome mancebo e você sabe o meu?

\- É Hisoka.

Novamente aquele sorriso sombrio que deixava Gon sentindo calafrios, deixando ao mesmo tempo excitado e nervoso, sem compreender os motivos para tal.

\- Muito bem, então acho que podemos começar suas aulas.

-x-

Hisoka estava realmente orgulhoso quando viu Gon derrotar mais um oponente, mais velho e teoricamente mais forte, no meio daquela exibição sem sentido qualquer a não ser para os professores que estavam ao redor observando a cena com certa adoração para o seu pupilo. Sorriu de sua forma costumeira quando percebeu a fofoca começar a se espalhar novamente, aquela era mais uma vitória dentre tantas outras que vinham se acumulando no decorrer dos anos. Gon estava invicto como seu mestre fora.

Mesmo assim, vendo os horrores de uma guerra, a lógica fria e crua dos filósofos, compreendo a poesia e aprendendo com o amor de um homem de verdade, ainda conseguia manter um olhar puro para com o mundo que lhe cercava. Vendo tudo como se visse pela primeira vez, como se ainda fosse uma criança, não importando o quanto mostrava do mundo; não importando o quanto ele mostrava o lado negro. Como as pessoas poderiam ser cruéis, Gon ainda sim se mantinha puro.

Isso lhe dava vontade de quebrá-lo, de dobrá-lo, de transformá-lo em algo pior do que si mesmo e deixar o seu legado para trás. Talvez fosse por isso que não havia o liberado ainda para casar e seguir sua linhagem, talvez fosse por querer ver o momento em que a luz deixasse aquele olhar e tornando-o uma fruta madura. Uma que iria espalhar sua semente pelo mundo, como seus ideais melhorados. Seus pensamentos foram momentaneamente nublados quando ele se aproximou de si, com aquele sorriso inocente e idiota.

\- Eu ganhei mais um mestre.

\- Eu vi e acho que merece um prêmio por isso.

Gon sorriu para si, um sorriso que apenas ele conhecia e só era direcionado a si, por um segundo o coração do ruivo palpitou; mas disse a si mesmo que era por está calor e não por causa do homem em sua frente. Caminhou na frente em direção a casa em que eles dividiam, não estava muito longe de qualquer forma, naquele dia tinha dispensado os seus escravos dando-lhes um pouco de paz de espírito. Sabia que eles os temiam. Isso o divertia, no entanto.

Ligou a banheira colocando os óleos na água, o cheiro de água e aquele algo mais que Gon nunca identificou não importando o quanto o seu olfato fosse bom, misturou com a mão fazendo a água tomar um tom de carmesim. O que será que ele pensaria se descobrisse que todo aquele tempo, o cheiro era sangue? Em uma mistura que fazia com suas próprias mãos, usando alguns escravos que tinha lhe tirado do sério. Claro, longe dos olhos de Gon, era sua própria diversão.

Começou a fazer-lhe massagem ao passo que fazia água escorrer pelo corpo viril do outro, suas mãos treinadas sabiam exatamente onde tocar para extrair as melhores reações do mais novo. Sentiu-o relaxando e virou-se sorrindo de forma calma, seus lábios de tocaram e Hisoka deixou sua mão escorrer pelo abdômen bem esculpido dele até chegar onde queria. O suspiro fora imediato.

Contudo não o deixou escapar de seu beijo, enquanto apertava com firmeza o órgão do outro e movimentando com força, gemidos escapavam da boca do outro enquanto ele insistia naquele contato quase que sufocante. Não demorou muito para o outro chegar ao seu ápice, isso porque o mais novo era resistente, mas a batalha sempre lhe deixara pronto. Isso ambos tinham igual.

Soltou-o e limpou a mão lambendo o líquido sabendo perfeitamente bem como era visto aquele ato pelos seus iguais, não que ele ligasse ou se importasse com o que aqueles velhos tinham a dizer é claro. Foi exatamente por isso que segurou o membro dele sentando. Sem qualquer preparação sentiu uma dor prazerosa para si, embora soubesse que outros iriam simplesmente rejeitar esse fato. Tolos. Todos eles.

Mãos grossas seguraram sua cintura, enquanto começou a se movimentar, não era algo leve ou vagaroso, era ao contrário. Rápido e tão virial quanto o corpo do menino abaixo de si. As mãos calejadas do mais novo era algo que lhe deixava ainda mais excitado, o contraste com o seu corpo sutil e sem qualquer falha. Deixando um suspiro sair de seus lábios, novamente o outro chegou ao seu ápice, mas dessa fez foram juntos.

Novamente sabia o que os outros iriam dizer se soubesse que o mais novo havia semeado dentro de si, era considerado errado. O amor tinha que ser limpo. Tolos que não sabiam aproveitar a vida. Abaixou-se beijando aqueles lábios que conhecia tão bem e viu aqueles olhos inocentes encarando de volta, o seu desejo de destruir aumentando e involuntariamente perceberam-se segurando os braços dele como duas algemas.

Era a sua fruta. Mas ninguém iria se aproveitar dela.


End file.
